Herbstzeitlose
by whathobertie
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, die hören nie so richtig auf, und es gibt Dinge, die verselbstständigen sich. Manchmal kommt beides zusammen. Gen, Allgemein/Humor, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Jobless.


**TITEL:** Herbstzeitlose**  
GENRE:** Allgemein/Humor**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson, Chase, Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman, Taub**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.700**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Es gibt Dinge, die hören nie so richtig auf, und es gibt Dinge, die verselbstständigen sich. Manchmal kommt beides zusammen.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #044: Jobless

* * *

Wilson war der erste, der vorbei kam und sich zu ihm setzte. Hunderte Menschen hatten seinen Weg, sein Sichtfeld, sein Revier an diesem Tage bereits gekreuzt, doch nur einer ließ sich schließlich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder. Es wunderte House nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Wilson war.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Wilson ein bisschen außer Atem und biss in den Apfel, den er just aus seiner etwas verbeulten Hosentasche gezaubert hatte.

"Nichts. Sieht man doch", antwortete House simpel und starrte wollüstig auf die Frucht mit den verführerischen roten Bäckchen in Wilsons Hand. "Du hast nicht zufällig noch einen davon?"

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er mit halbvollem Mund wieder sprechen konnte. "Ich dachte, du hättest große Pläne. Motorradtour entlang der Panamericana, Bikini-Schau auf Hawaii."

"Morgen", sagte House andächtig und mit dem kleinsten Zucken eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht.

"Morgen", bestätigte Wilson und kaute genüsslich weiter.

* * *

Cuddy war die erste, die ihm befahl das Feld zu räumen. Tausende Menschen hatten inzwischen seinen Weg, sein Sichtfeld, sein Revier gekreuzt und einigen davon kam das Ganze komisch vor. Es wunderte House nicht, dass es schließlich auch Cuddys Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

"Geh nach Hause", bat sie eindringlich und warf dabei die Arme durch die Luft, um jenen Willen durchzusetzen, der sich schon auf der Straße der Verlierer befand, bevor sie auch nur den Mund geöffnet hatte.

"Ich nehme keine Befehle mehr an", erwiderte House mit einem unschuldigen Kopfschütteln.

"Du machst den Leuten Angst."

"Indem ich auf einer Bank sitze?", echauffierte er sich.

"Du weißt, was ich meine. Die meisten denken, du heckst hier etwas aus."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, die Mundwinkel ahnungslos nach unten verzogen. "Du solltest sie wegen Angstneurosen behandeln lassen."

Ein gleichgültiges Geräusch verließ Cuddys Kehle und sie setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihm.

Misstrauisch sah House zu ihr hinüber, nahm mit etwas Abstand den Duft ihrer Haare in sich auf, die von kleinen Sonnenstrahlen in unregelmäßigen Abständen geteilt wurden. "Wenn wir anfangen, hier auf der Bank Sex zu haben, dann sollten sie vielleicht Angst haben. Oder sie wollen zusehen."

Cuddy war inzwischen schon zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Umgebung zu beobachten, als dass sie noch etwas ganz und gar Empörtes dazu hätte sagen können. "Schön hier", bestätigte sie schließlich einfach nur und streckte die Beine aus. "Was dagegen, wenn ich noch ein Weilchen vor der Aufsichtsratssitzung fliehe?"

"Mir egal. Ist nicht meine Bank."

* * *

Cameron war die erste, die ihr Mittagessen mit ihm teilte. Hunderte Mittagessen waren inzwischen schon an ihm vorbeigetragen worden, ein Dutzend Äpfel hatte Wilson aus seinen Taschen gezaubert und letztendlich doch immer allein gegessen, ohne House dabei auch nur einen kleinen Bissen anzubieten. Es wunderte House nicht, dass es dann Cameron war, die mit einer aufgewärmten Lasagne vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte.

"Ich dachte, Sie wollen vielleicht etwas."

"Ich habe Sie gut erzogen", sagte er grinsend und stürzte sich mit Heißhunger auf das Festmahl.

Cameron sah dem raubtierartigen Essensritual leicht verwirrt, dann mit einem Augenrollen zu, und ließ sich letztendlich doch zu einem winzig kleinen, ganz flüchtigen, besorgten Blick hinreißen, der House trotzdem nicht entgehen konnte.

Es war zu schön, das kleine, unsichere, bewundernde Mäuschen wieder aus einer Mittvierzigerin zu holen, die seitdem einen so weiten Weg hinter sich hatte. "Ich sitze nicht den ganzen Tag hier", erklärte er mit vollem Mund und es schien sie doch ein klein wenig zu beruhigen.

* * *

Foreman war der etwa , der ihm eine Predigt hielt. Zwar nur übers Telefon aus dem fernen Los Angeles, aber immerhin. Inzwischen wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.

"Was interessiert Sie das überhaupt noch?", fragte House und fegte das heruntergefallene Herbstlaub neben sich von der Bank. "Verfolge ich Sie etwa immer noch in Ihren Träumen?"

* * *

Taub war der erste, der ihn verstand. Zumindest tat er so und zog die falschen Schlüsse aus den falschen Tatsachen, aber House ließ ihn in dem Glauben, die Welt verstanden zu haben.

"Ich habe auch keine Pläne", seufzte Taub und ließ die Schultern antriebslos nach unten fallen.

"Und um mir das zu sagen, sind Sie extra aus New York gekommen?" Wahrscheinlich war nicht er der Verrückte, so wie es ihm alle weißmachen wollten. Die Verrückten waren ganz eindeutig die anderen.

* * *

Chase war nach Wochen der erste, der sich zu ihm setzte und nichts sagte. Seine gesamte Mittagspause verbrachte er wortlos neben ihm. Es war ein Segen und wunderte House dann doch wieder ein bisschen.

Nur beim Aufstehen konnte Chase sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen und schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. "Ziemlich langweilig hier", stellte er trocken fest und stiefelte wieder davon.

* * *

"Das ist Dr. House", sagte Chase zu der Unbekannten und platzierte sie vorsichtig neben House auf der Bank. "Er wollte eigentlich in Rente gehen, hat es aber nicht geschafft. Seitdem sitzt er auf dieser öden Bank."

"Warum?", fragte die Frau verwirrt und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie die Frage lieber an House selbst oder an Chase richteten sollte.

"Weil ich die nervigen Mitarbeiter hier einfach zu sehr vermissen würde", antwortete House ohne ein Zögern und funkelte Chase böse an. "Was soll das?"

"Sie ist krank", erklärte dieser wie selbstverständlich.

"Das habe ich gerade so an ihrem Outfit und dem Rollstuhl erkennen können."

Die Tage wurden inzwischen immer kürzer und die Decke, die Chase über der Patientin ausbreitete, erinnerte House daran, dass es auch zunehmend kälter wurde. Zeit für einen Mantel und eine doppelte Portion Kaffee.

"Was würden Sie aus hohem Fieber, grippeartigen Symptomen und nach kurzer Erholungsphase einsetzenden Organkomplikationen machen?", wollte Chase fast schon beiläufig wissen und schob einen feuchten Laubhaufen etwas angewidert mit dem Fuß zur Seite. "Leberschädigung mit Ikterus, Nierenversagen, abdominaler Schmerz, innere Blutungen, starkes Erbrechen"

"Sie bringen eine hochinfektiöse Patienten hier raus zu mir? Wollen Sie alle umbringen?"

"Aber doch nicht sie. Sie ist nur mein Alibi. Cuddy hat allen Mitarbeitern verboten, sich hier draußen bei Ihnen aufzuhalten. Also?"

"Ich arbeite nicht mehr", machte House klar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind.

* * *

Neuer Tag, neues Glück. Chase war wieder da und House nippte an einem nicht mehr besonders heißen Kaffee im Pappbecher. Die Vögel hatten ihren Gesang inzwischen aufgegeben und sich dahin aufgemacht, wo eigentlich auch House schon längst sein wollte.

Nach sechseinhalb Minuten der völligen Stille seufzte House laut und verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich nehme an, Sie haben Hepatitis und alle anderen üblichen Verdächtigen bereits ausgeschlossen?"

Chase nickte.

House blies ein wenig Luft durch die fast geschlossenen Lippen. "Leberfunktionstest?"

"Moderate Erhöhung der Transaminasen."

"Denguefieber, Malaria, Typhus?"

"Kein Auslandsaufenthalt."

Ein weiterer Luftschwall folgte. "Ich hasse Sie."

* * *

Wilson ließ sich neben ihm nieder und holte den obligatorischen Apfel aus der Tasche. Inzwischen war House sich sicher, dass es eine perfide Taktik sein musste, die dahintersteckte. Nur wie genau sie aussah, wusste er noch nicht so recht.

"Du weißt, dass es gefährlich ist, sich nicht an Cuddys Anweisungen zu halten."

"Du bist ja auch immer noch hier, also geht offensichtlich keine wirkliche Gefahr von ihr aus", erwiderte Wilson mit einem Schulterzucken und überlegte dann ein Weilchen. "Wann genau hat die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen? Wann genau hat sie beschlossen, dass es morgen nicht mehr gibt?"

"Ist das jetzt hier die Psychocouch?"

"Ein bisschen zu unbequem dafür, oder?"

* * *

"Wir haben noch einmal auf diverse hämorrhagische Fieber getestet. Alles negativ."

"Haben Sie ihre Umgebung untersucht?"

"Natürlich", bekräftigte Chase ein wenig empört. "Ich bin doch kein Anfänger."

House ignorierte es. "Widrige Lebensumstände?"

"Nein, nettes Vorstadthäuschen, alles penibel sauber, geregeltes Leben, Freizeitsportlerin."

Erschöpft fing House an, seine Schläfen zu massieren und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn. Im Hintergrund dröhnte ein Laubbläser und hatte das herbstliche Idyll auf dem Gewissen. "Ich kann nicht mehr denken. Kommen Sie später wieder."

"Und wenn sie bis dahin tot ist?"

"Dann kommen Sie halt nicht mehr wieder. Soll mir auch recht sein."

* * *

"Herz- und Nierenentzündung. Die Antibiotika scheinen nicht zu wirken. Sie stirbt." Chase reichte ihm eine dicke Akte voller Befunde und zappelte ein wenig nervös mit dem rechten Fuß.

"Herz- und Nierenentzündung", murmelte House hypnotisch vor sich hin, blätterte gedankenverloren durch die Zahlenwüsten und wich hier und da ein paar Sonnenstrahlen aus, die sich durch die wenigen, verbliebenen Blätter der Äste kämpften. "Arbeitet sie mit Tieren? Veterinärmedizin, Landwirtschaft, Kleintierzucht im Garten?"

"Nein."

House seufzte.

"An was dachten Sie?"

"Nichts."

* * *

Als sein Handy klingelte, hatte Chase schon das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er es sein würde. "Ja?", fragte er und versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich wurde.

"Was für Sport macht sie?", fragte House. "Sie sagten, sie sei Freizeitsportlerin." Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig und machte deutlich, dass ihm nur noch ein kleines Puzzleteil fehlte.

"Kajakfahren. Ist das relevant?"

"Ja, Sie Idiot! Sie hat verunreinigtes Wasser geschluckt. Es ist Leptospirose."

"Oh", erwiderte Chase und war sich nicht sicher, ob House es überhaupt noch gehört hatte, bevor er ohne weitere Ansage das Gespräch beendete.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war Wilson der erste, der bemerkte, dass die Bank leer war. Er setzte sich und wartete, bis die Sonne herauskam und den kleinen Park hinter der Klinik in die schönsten Farben tauchte, auch wenn die Bäume inzwischen fast kahl waren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Chase kam. "Es hat geklappt", stellte er ein wenig erstaunt fest und grinste.

"Scheint so", bestätigte Wilson und kostete den Triumph einen kleinen Moment lang aus. "Was hätten Sie gemacht, wenn er die Patientin hätte sehen wollen?"

"Ich wusste einfach, dass er nicht ins Krankenhaus kommen wird."

"Wo hatten Sie die ganzen Befunde her?"

"Es gab einen Ausbruch von Leptospirose bei einem Triathlon vor einigen Jahren. Ein Freund von mir in Illinois hat einige der Patienten damals behandelt. Es war nur ein wenig Bearbeitung am Computer nötig, damit es nicht gleich auffällt."

"Wow", sagte Wilson beeindruckt und streckte die Füße aus. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das am Ende so einfach ist."

* * *

Ein klein wenig Enttäuschung formte sich schon auf seinem Gesicht, als Chase die malerische Postkarte aus der Karibik erhielt, erst das Bild studierte und sie dann umdrehte, um die ihm so bekannte Handschrift zu entziffern.

'_Auf der Suche nach seltenen Krankheiten, die ich womöglich noch nicht diagnostiziert habe, welche standen noch auf Ihrer Liste?_', war alles, was darauf zu lesen war. Keine Grüße, keine neidisch machenden Schönwetterbekundungen, keine Beschreibungen der Strandnixen in ihren knappen Bikinis und den dadurch so willig freigelegten Rundungen.

Trotzdem musste Chase schmunzeln. Er hätte es irgendwie wissen müssen.

**ENDE**


End file.
